RWBY Z
by KentouArgama
Summary: Remnant, a world besieged by the Grimm, and it's up to the Huntsmen and Huntresses to defend their world. But, what would happen when a Saiyan God is thrown into the mix?


Prologue - Kentou Trailer

 _The following is a crossover fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. RWBY and RWBY Chibi are all owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Please support the official release of both._

* * *

 _"Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

 _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness – creatures of destruction – the creatures of Grimm – set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

 _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust"._

 _Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return._

 _So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength._ _"_

 _"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten—things that require a smaller, more honest soul."_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Universe - Beerus' World - Age 825_

 _"Well, I'm sure a smaller, more honest soul can be the key to victory... But, sometimes, a god's intervention is necessary, maybe even required. A god, born a mortal man, but striving against all odds to protect all he holds dear, and DESTROY anything that threatens it..."_ _  
_ _  
_

The sounds of fists colliding throughout the area could be heard, as mighty roars could be heard. Three blurs clashed against each other, one dark blue, one dark grey, and the other orange, but they all had one thing in common... When they stopped, they had spikey blue hair. These were Goku, Vegeta, and Kentou Argama, the latter being the most recent addition to the pantheon of Super Saiyan Gods. He had been sent to Beerus' home world to train in his powers, and Beerus' attendant/teacher, Whis, was supervising the mock-battle, smiling at the ferocity of the three combatants.

"KAAA... MEEE... HAAA... MEEE..."

"GALLICK GUN..."

"MASENKO..."

The three of them were charging up powerful energy blasts, and were going to engage in a threeway ki blast deadlock. Whis smiled more, seeing they were going all-out.

"HAAAA!/FIRE!/HAAA!"

The three ki blasts, one gold-yellow, one blue, and one vibrant purple, clashed in a threeway burst. The ki blasts struggled against each other to gain supremacy, but in the end, the blasts began to destabilize, and explode, as all three combatants were hit with the shockwave. Kentou was the first to recover, and fired out two ki beams, similar to Raditz's Weekend blast, and nailed both Goku and Vegeta in the chest, sending them flying back. The two rivals were quick to recover, and charged at Kentou, fists reared back. Whis chose that time to get between the three.

"Ok, I think that's enough excitement for one day."

The kind attendant informed the three of them, as they powered down to base form. Kentou sighed heavily as he plopped down on the ground, looking up at the sky. Whis handed him a bottle of water, and one to Goku and Vegeta, to refreshen themselves and rehydrate. Kentou chugged his down, to 3/4 of the bottle. He asked for a two-on-one spar, which quickly broke down into a three-way free-for-all. So, he was the more exhausted of the three. He looked over, and saw Beerus coming out, yawning a bit. Must've been having a nap. Beerus smirked as he saw the three Saiyans. "Ah, there you all are. When you're done relaxing, come to the dining hall. I have something to discuss with you three..." Kentou noticed that Beerus was looking at HIM specifically when he said it. He got up, and dusted himself off, and Whis even managed to nail all of them with a technique to clean their clothes... but also marked them with his mark. Kentou merely chuckles at his, as he thought it looked nice, and he went to join the other Saiyans, leaving Beerus and Whis to speak.

"It has been 3 years already, and Kentou has adapted well to his newfound god powers." Whis spoke to Beerus, as if reminiscing a good memory. The God of Destruction nods his head at that. "Indeed, he has. After facing the likes of Demigra, Towa and Mira, he had become increasingly stronger, and even ascended into godhood. His growth is astounding, to say the least. And, he's taken traits from both Goku and Vegeta, becoming the most reliable one for this mission..." Whis' face turned serious as he looked at Beerus. "Are you sure young Kentou can handle this?" "Whis, he's fought the both of us, a Golden Frieza, a giant Oozaru Baby, Super 17, the Shadow Dragons, and Broly back-to-back. If that doesn't stop him, nothing will." Whis nods his head at that. "Well, I take it this is why you asked them to meet you in the dining hall, Lord Beerus?" The cat god, looking at Whis, smiles. "That, and I'm getting a little famished. I was told you brought some new food from Earth?" Whis smiled again, and nods his head. "Of course. It's a very nice dish, if I may say so myself." Beerus' expression turned angry. "WHAT?! YOU ALREADY HAD SOME?! AND, YOU LEFT NONE FOR ME, IS THAT RIGHT?!" Oh, he was so mad, he wanted to DESTROY something now! "Calm down, Lord Beerus. I saved enough for all of us. It's a dish from another universe. And, I believe it's called "ramen". It's a dish as simple as it can be, but the taste is simply divine." Beerus calmed down a bit. "Very well, let's go and have some "ramen" then."

-Scene Break-

The Saiyans were all chowing down on the food on the table, grabbing large quantities of food. Their sparring session made them EXTREMELY hungry. "So, what do you guys think Lord Beerus will want to discuss?" Kentou asked his senior Saiyan Gods, a piece of Tonkatsu Beef hanging from his lips. Goku slurped up a large bowl of ramen, looking at Kentou. "Hmmm... I don't know... I bet it's something serious... Maybe we'll be fighting against strong opponents from another universe?!" The aspect of a fight was enough to get Goku excited. Vegeta merely scoffs as he swallowed a piece of grilled dinosaur tail. "I highly doubt it, Kakarot. But, if it's something big, he can probably handle it himself." Kentou pondered the reasons Beerus would want to call them into one place to discuss something, when the very same God of Destruction and his attendant stepped into the room, and all three Saiyans looked to him.

"Ahh, so good of you to wait for me. And, I see there's still good amounts of food here. I'll admit, I was a little afraid you all would have eaten it all." Beerus smiles as he takes a seat, and Goku raised his hand, as if he were a student in class about to ask the teacher something. "Excuse me, Lord Beerus sir?" Beerus looked at him. "What?" "Well, I was wondering... Why did you call us here?" Vegeta looked to about have a coronary as he glared at Goku. "Kakarot, you idiot!" Beerus merely chuckles a little as he tried the ramen. It was simply delicious, and wanted to have more. "Well, Goku, since you asked... I actually have a mission for our newest Saiyan God here... Of course, he'll be sent to another world in another universe. I have gotten permission to send ONE person there." Kentou wondered what the reason could be, and as if reading his mind, Whis filled him in. "The world we're sending you to is called Remnant, in Universe 3. They don't have ki, but utilize something called "Aura" and use it to perform a "Semblance". They use weapons and even have "Dust" to harness the power of the elements." Kentou seemed intrigued at this. "Ok... Why am I being sent there?" Whis smiled as he continued. "Well, there's a problem with the world. It's divided by racial prejudice, between humans and beings known as Faunus. The Faunus all have animalistic traits, like cat ears, whiskers, a monkey tail, etc." Vegeta looked up at that. Racial prejudice... Something the Saiyans had gone through under Frieza's tyranny. If he had a nickle for every "filthy monkey" remark, he'd be as rich as his wife Bulma. "But, that's only the tip of the iceberg... The world of Remnant is being seiged by dark creatures... Creatures of Grimm... Beings that, if left unchecked, could invade others. We need you to go to Remnant, and become a Huntsman. Work together with the other Huntsmen and Huntresses, and wipe out any corruption you encounter." Kentou nods his head at that. "Oh." Beerus spoke up after a while. "Before you go... I want to give you one final test..."

-Scene Break-

Kentou looked across the area at Beeerus, the God of Destruction, as he cracked his neck. "So, Lord Beerus... What are the rule?" "Rules? We go until Whis stops the fight." Kentou nods his head at that, and not wanting to hold back, ascended into his Super Saiyan Blue state. Beerus' godly ki enshrouds his body, as he was ready for a fight. Kentou takes a stance, looking at Beerus.

(Que epic fight song, It Has To Be This Way (Platinum Mix) from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)

Kentou narrowed his eyes, as his ki aura flared more, and he launched hismelf at the destroyer god. Beerus brought his arm up to block Kentou's punch, which caused the whole place to shake from the power. This was only the start of it, though.

 _Standing here_

 _I realize_

 _You were just like me, trying to make history_

Beerus performs a flip kick, catching Kentou under the chin, and sending him upwards, and he follows. Kentou recovered in mid-air, and performs a spinning heel-drop kick to Beerus' head.

 _But who's to judge_

 _The right from wrong_

 _When our guard is down, I think we'll both agree (both agree)_

 _That violence breeds violence_

 _But in the end is has to be this way_

Beerus was sent down hard, and hit the ground, and he growled. But, inside, he was smiling. He had wanted a challenge, and he was getting it. He charged up at Kentou, and their battle really got started, blow after meteoric blow caused Beerus' world to shake and tremble. Whis, Goku and Vegeta watched the fight, with a smile (Whis and Goku) and a frown (Vegeta).

Kentou and Beerus separate after a good hour of fighting, and Beerus was readying his Sphere of Destruction, as Kentou was readying his own blast. "You ready, kid?!" "Ready when you are, Lord Beerus!"

 _I carved my own path_

 _You followed your wrath_

 _Believing we're both the same_

Beerus' attack reached max power, as he flung it at Kentou. Kentou had his hands back. "FINAL... KAME... HAME..."

 _The world has turned_

 _So many have burned_

 _But nobody is to blame_

"... HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kentou fired out the Final Kamehameha, clashing with the Sphere of Destuction.

 _And staring across this barren wasted land_

 _I feel new life will be born beneath the blood-stained sand_

The beam clashed with the ball of destruction, battling for supremacy.

 _Beneath the blood-stained sand!_

The beam blasted through, catching Beerus in the attack. "WUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The beam continued onwards, blasting into space.

(end song)

Kentou panted heavily, still in Super Saiyan Blue, looking at the smoke, and he knew Beerus was still there. And, sure enough, he was. Battered, bruised, but alive. And, with a smile on his face. "Well done, Kentou. Well done, indeed!" Beerus smiles as he floats over to Kentou, and pats him on the shoulder. "You passed." Kentou smiles as he gave Beerus a thumbs-up.

-Scene Break-

Kentou had on a clean gi, as he looked at everyone. Whis had opened a portal that would take him to the world of Remnant, and would take him to the nearest town there. Goku smiles as he gave him a bag of Senzu Beans in case things get rough there. Vegeta gave him a capsule containing a gravity chamber to train in. And, Beerus had given him something else... documents to get into Beacon Academy. He had pulled some strings with the gods in Universe 3 to allow Kentou to enter. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now, huh?" Kentou looked at everyone he had trained with. Whis nods his head, Beerus gave him a victory sign, Goku merely grinned, and Vegeta... he gave him the same send-off he gave his time-travelling son, Trunks. Kentou smiles as he walks through the portal.

Whis looked at Beerus. "You know, I never knew you to use over 95% of your power on anyone, Lord Beerus." "Eh, what can I say... But, the kid was holding back, as well... He was using only 75%." THAT sent a shock through everyone, including Whis. Kentou had gotten THAT strong? Vegeta was jealous as he had someone ELSE to surpass now, and Goku... He was giddy. "Oh, man... I can't wait to challenge him to a fight again!" Oh, Goku... Never change.

* * *

(Que This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams)


End file.
